Melting Ice
by Slytherin snakes
Summary: Draco has a heart but it is surrounded in ice. harry takes on the challenge of melting it and teaching Draco to love. HD
1. Stages

Chapter one  
  
It was nearing the end of the school year and Dumbledore had decided to throw a party for the seventh years as hey had been through so much during their years at the school. It was to be hosted in the great hall the day after exams were to finish. Chaperoned of course by the Hogwarts teachers.  
  
Ron had already asked Hermione to go with him however Harry's preferences had changed drastically since Cho Chang. Only last year he had come out about being gay and then dated his friend Dean Thomas.  
  
That however was long since over and Harry had his eye on a certain blonde Slytherin.  
  
Draco however had a play wizard image and was well known for having his heart surrounded in ice so thick that no one would ever be able to melt it. This however was what Harry was going to attempt to do.  
  
The plan had three stages, the first already being taken care of. Harry had given Dobby two bottles of fire whiskey to spike the punch with.  
  
This was so Harry could get Draco completely drunk and do to him what he had done to so many other students.  
  
Ron knew of the plan and fully supported it. Hermione however wasn't so sure but didn't bother to stand up in defence for their enemy either.  
  
Harry picked his clothes with care the night of the party. He finally settled upon his snug leather trousers that flared out at the bottom and an emerald silk button down shirt to match his eyes.  
  
He had finally taken a potion, brewed with extreme care by Hermione to correct his poor eye sight permanently.  
  
Harry turned quite a few heads when he walked into Gryffindor common room to meet his friends who had been waiting patiently for him.  
  
Ron was wearing a black turtle neck and faded black jeans while Hermione wore a short black dress that showed of her long tanned legs. She had magically straightened her hair and left it down. She had matured from an ugly first year to a beautiful seventh year.  
  
"Wow you look great Mione." She blushed at the compliment. "So do you Ron, your arse is stunning in those jeans." Ron's cheeks and ears went scarlet and the other two couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"You look good to Harry."  
  
"Yeah, in a non-gay way of course."  
  
"Sure Ron, sure."  
  
"Right then boy's are you ready to go?"  
  
Most people had gone to the party in pairs only a few had not. The trio reached the hall in good time, all ready to have a great time and get completely drunk.  
  
"You go in ahead, by the look of things the Slytherin's are already inside and I want to make an entrance." Harry explained to his friends. Hermione sighted, secretly she had hoped the plan would have been abandoned, Ron simply nodded.  
  
They both turned and walked off into the bustling great hall. Harry smiled as they disappeared into the crowd, it was nice to see them so happy and in love after every thing they had been through.  
  
A few minutes later Harry entered, every eye glanced his way taking in his new appearance. He spotted his target, Pansy Parkinson was trying to make conversation but Draco's eyes were fixed upon him.  
  
Draco, Harry saw wore similar attire to himself the only difference being his shirt was a deep blue and made of velvet. Also to the Gryffindor's delight Draco had not slicked back his hair; instead it fell sexily into his molten silver eyes.  
  
Harry gave him a small smile before moving off onto the dance floor. He danced with his ex Dean, Seamus, Justin and even Blaise before excusing himself to get a drink.  
  
He fought his way over to Draco who was on his third glass of spiked punch already.  
  
"Like what you see Potter." The blonde drawled in his usual tone.  
  
"Maybe, how about you?"  
  
"Oh, you'll do, I suppose."  
  
"So how about a dance then?"  
  
"I guess I could."  
  
Harry led the way back onto the dance floor just in time for a slow song. He wrapped his arms around the blondes shoulders while Draco placed his hands on Harry's hip's and pulled him closer.  
  
Nobody paid the couple much attention, as they were completely absorbed in their own dance partners.  
  
Quite a few alcoholic drinks for Draco and none for Harry later and stage one was complete and stage two was about to begin.  
  
The Slytherin was trashed beyond belief, his voice no longer it's usual drawl, his words were a slur and made little sense.  
  
"I think it is time we got you to bed. Can you stand?" Harry asked standing from the table they were currently occupying.  
  
"I don't need your help Potter." Draco hissed but as he made an attempt to stand he stumbled slightly so Harry put his arm around his waist and lead him up stairs.  
  
Draco had so much alcohol in his system he failed to realise that he was being taken upstairs and his bed was down.  
  
Harry lay Draco down upon the bed in the room of requirement. Stage two complete, the final stage about to commence.  
  
Draco as Harry turned around, grabbed the Gryffindor's wrist and pulled him down into a kiss.  
  
The sun rose the following morning to the two teens snuggled together and completely naked.  
  
Harry woke just as the sun was coming up and quickly stumbled silently as possible around the room dressing.  
  
Once fully clothed he scribbled a note for the blonde to find when he awoke from his slumber.  
  
Unfortunately upon leaving Harry slammed the door a little loudly which knocked Draco out of his sleep. He sat up rubbing his eyes. His head was throbbing.  
  
It was obvious he's had sex that night as his lower half was slightly sore. Looking around he realise he was alone. It was then he noticed the note upon the pillow next to his own.  
  
The ink was still wet as he picked it up and read.  
  
Draco  
  
You've just been fucked by  
  
Harry James Potter.  
  
Draco fell back upon the plush cushions tears streaming down his cheeks. Harry had always meant so much more to him than this. 


	2. Only time can heal the heart

Ever since that night Draco had been very withdraw from everything at Hogwarts. He had become distant in classes and even quit the Quidditch team. He would have been happy for no one to know why, however Harry it seemed didn't share this view, in fact he had bragged to nearly the entire school.

Where ever he went people pointed at him and laughed in the corridors, they weren't even trying to be subtle about it. He was finding out what Harry had gone through for so many years. However he couldn't feel sorry for him, he was to busy loving him but hating him for doing this. Love and hate were emotions so strong it was hard to feel anything else.

He felt so taken advantage of, he knew why Harry had done it, however those rumours that he slept around were not true, they had been started by various Slytherins and everyone had believed them.

The Slytherins had all stopped talking to him and Draco was finding life extremely lonely at present and had to spend evenings shut in his dormitory or on the Quidditch pitch because he was half afraid that he'd be attacked in the common room.

On this particular evening he had taken his broom out onto the pitch, he may not be on the team any longer but he still felt that flying helped clear his mind, as if when you took off you left all your problems on the ground.

He took off, the wind rushing through his platinum blonde hair, completely unaware that someone stood watching him. Emerald eyes watched from the shadows taking in every graceful movement.

Harry had done what he had for many reasons, the major one was to take Draco off his high horse but the other was because he admired the blonde, he knew it seemed strange but he had always looked up to Draco. Maybe he even felt something more.

It didn't take long for Draco to realise that he wasn't actually alone as he first thought; one sweep of the pitch with his eyes told him that the one person who had caused him all this pain and confusion was standing below him without a care in the world.

Draco wasn't going to have that; he landed with grace and ease before striding over to Harry glaring at him, hatred consuming him entirely.

"How dare you, did you come here to rub it in...maybe kick me while I'm down?"

"No." Harry said softly.

"Oh...do you want another to rape me again have you?"

"It wasn't...I never thought about it that way...I just wanted..."

"What...what did you want?"

"I don't know...I didn't think that it would hurt this much."

"All you've ever wanted to do is hurt yourself, it hurt me more than you thought."

"Not you...I didn't think that it would hurt...me as much as it did."

"What?!"

"I can't stop thinking about that night...or you, I'm sorry."

"That's not always good enough."

"I didn't expect it to be...but it's a start."

"Just forget it...leave me alone, I don't know how you expect to make things better...they never will be."

"I have an idea...look at the front page of the daily prophet tomorrow morning and I promise that things will improve."

"If you don't stay away from me, I'm going to report you to Dumbledore for harassment and rape."

"I'm surprised you haven't already...why didn't you?"

"Because unlike some I have a certain level of decency."

"Yeah right...was it decent of you to insult me and my friends for the first five years of Hogwarts?"

"You deserved it."

"For what saving your arse...saving innocent people who should have never got involved in this war to begin with...sure that's really deserving the cruel torment that you put us through."

"You were so irritating...after you refused my friendship I just wanted to make you hurt."

"But if I hadn't then I would never have realised..."

"Realised what?"

"If we had been friends...do you really think that I could feel this way about you?"

"What?"

"That's like me falling for Ron now...it couldn't have happened...I'm sorry if I hurt you then and I'm sorry for hurting you now...if you deny this tonight then I will fully understand but it won't change a thing."

"You're a very convincing speaker; you are absolutely amazing...to deny you everything would be poetic justice in my eyes...however I know what you speak off because I feel it to."

"You do?"

"Yes...you have no idea how much what you did affected me, when I found that note I could hardly breathe it hurt so much, I wanted to curl up and die all because you didn't want me."

"You can't forgive me can you?"

"I can...but not yet...it still hurts too much..."

"Only time can heal the heart."

"Exactly.

* * *

New chapter...finally, hope you guys liked this, please review. I love you all. SS xxxx 


End file.
